Heretofore, dark-field, positive full-color graphics have been made by re-drawing the chosen color-graphics manually in their original colors but with a low-noise or dark background and with white symbols and alpha-numerics wherever these appeared in black on the original graphic. Once such re-drafting has been done manually, conventional photographic procedures could be employed in conventional sequence to prepare plates to reprint the dark-field graphic or to prepare full-color transparencies or photo-prints of the dark field product. The difficulty with the above described method is that it is extremely time-consuming and extremely costly. If the color transfer into the low noise or dark background form is not carried out, the efficiency and effectiveness of the resulting color displays are largely reduced for many applications.